Touch
by 8Clarify8
Summary: 10 Chapter drabble series; Akura-ou X Kagome pairing; He wanted to touch her- oh god did he want to feel her writhe in pain beneath his claws by his own hand. He wanted to hear her scream, paint the grass with her blood and then wash his hands in her tears. Oh god how much he wanted that- but fate is a little different than what we have planned. Rating for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Touch**

**Kamisama Hajimemashita / InuYasha crossover**

**Rating: T/M**

**Akura-ou X Kagome**

**(1)**

The first time he saw her, an arrow was through his hand keeping him to the tree; she had a grip on her bow and her quiver of arrows over her shoulder while her knees were together and she stared at him with a weariness.

A small fox demon stood at her feet, glaring at him with emerald green eyes filled with rage, and another demon (an inu one in red fire rat robes) had a clawed hand on her shoulder and a concerned look in his golden eyes- yet she didn't remove her blue eyes (ones so strange) from the one pinned to the tree.

He growled and didn't move even when the holy power that bound him to the tree faded and the three still stood there. He could tell it faded, she could tell it faded, and his partner Tomoe could tell that it faded. Yet he stayed like he was still pinned, even after they left.

Tomoe came from his hiding place, and Akura was rubbing his hand where the arrow pierced just hours before.

"What happened?"

"She was a human and her skin was too pale."

* * *

_**A/N: Look for updates often, review if you please c:**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Touch**

**Kamisama Hajimemashita / InuYasha crossover**

**Rating: T/M**

**Akura-ou X Kagome**

(2)

The second time he saw her she didn't shoot, but she was aiming; his nails were sharp and aimed to strike, yet he didn't.

He just desperately wanted to tear into her moon-kissed skin and hear her screams and yells echo through the night while he painted the grass with her blood and washed his hands with her tears-

Oh how very much did he want to gouge out those blue eyes that he's never seen before on a human.

But she blinked and withdrew her arrow and slung her weapon back onto her shoulder and walked away from him, and he still didn't strike.

He watched as she faded from his line of sight, irritated and angered with himself.

_Next time_, he reasons, _next time I'll play with her._

Tomoe has been seen less and less now, and Akura-ou faintly wonders why.

* * *

_**A/N: Look for updates often, review if you please c:**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Touch**

**Kamisama Hajimemashita / InuYasha crossover**

**Rating: T/M**

**Akura-ou X Kagome**

(3)

He was invited to the house of the Western Moon, the blue crescent was painted onto the main wall and was the first thing people saw when they entered the elaborate home, and that woman- that god damn human woman- was there, as an _honored _–fucking- _guest_.

How _dare she_ wear such fine clothes?

How _dare she_ wear such jewelry in her blue-black soft looking hair that was tied back elegantly? It wasn't befitting of her lowly status.

How _dare _Sesshoumaru-sama allow such a disgrace of his status and power enter his home?

How _dare_ a human woman be held up so high in respect?

How _dare_ other demons bow down to her?

How _dare_ Tomoe fall in love with a weak human woman?

She held the fan up to her face and her half-lidded eyes found his, the blue standing out against her dark hair, her pale skin, and the Sakura painted blossoms of her fan that brushed against her cheek.

His claws pierced his glass and his drink dripped onto the floor, and he suppressed the growl in his throat and the urge to tear her gem-like eyes from her skull.

Oh Kami did he want to make her bleed.

* * *

_**A/N: Look for updates often, review if you please c:**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Touch**

**Kamisama Hajimemashita / InuYasha crossover**

**Rating: T/M**

**Akura-ou X Kagome**

(4)

He went to the Capital, finding a woman on the side of the road and took a strange container filled with peaches from her sleeping hand.

He decided that he really liked the peaches, and she seemed to have an abundance of them. He had taken to calling the woman "scarf-woman," even though she made it very clear her name was Nanami.

But really, he just didn't fucking care.

He did care though when that miko showed up in a simple kimono toting around the fox kit.

He saw them from atop the tower, and he stared down at them as the scarf woman by his side threw a tantrum about being up so high. Even with the talisman pasted on his back, he swore his eyes met with hers. She peered up at the tower, and a knowing smile graced her face.

His fists clenched at his sides.

* * *

_**A/N: Look for updates often, reviews are appreciated**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Touch**

**Kamisama Hajimemashita / InuYasha crossover**

**Rating: T/M**

**Akura-ou X Kagome**

(5)

Akura-ou licked the blood off his nails from where he struck the thieves when she walked by the alleyway. She stopped and looked at him, he in turn stared at her while he licked his redden lips free of blood.

He took the container of peaches from the scarf woman's bag and opened them, sitting down on a few crates and indulging his new desire.

She walked towards him and brought a handkerchief from her kimono pocket, dabbing it on her tongue before wiping the blood and peach juice from his cheeks and chin. She brought out a small candy wrapped in plastic and held it out to him.

He stared at her and then at the kit who was hiding behind her legs; his emerald green eyes were weary but finely keen to Akura's every movement and flicker of his eye.

Very good for one so young, this miko must've trained him well.

He took the offered candy and when she left he unwrapped it and popped the sugary bulb in his mouth, his eyes immediately widened and heat flushed against his cheeks for a fraction of a second before they died down and he took the candy out and wrapped it back up again, sticking it in his pocket and continuing to eat the peach slices.

That candy tasted exactly like these peach slices, only better.

His eyes widened when he realized something:

That damn miko fucking _touched him_. With a _handkerchief _and her _saliva._

_That bitch._

* * *

_**A/N: Look for updates often, reviews are appreciated**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Touch**

**Kamisama Hajimemashita / InuYasha crossover**

**Rating: T/M**

**Akura-ou X Kagome**

(6)

There was a thrill when being in near proximity to the miko, the thrill and sting of her purification powers- the raw, hungry, dangerous energy that lashed out with her temper.

It was delicious.

He so desperately wanted to play with her, that Kagome (as he finally decided to learn her name), the miko and guardian of the Shikon no Tama.

He wanted to play with her.

Badly.

To dig his nails into her skin and rip them down across her arm and expose her bone-

Oh, he shivered in anticipation, just waiting for that moment where her blood will dance across his skin. This primal, animalistic desire wasn't new to him, but to this extent? It was foreign.

He watched as her robes fell and she lowered herself into the hot spring, just herself.

Completely alone and vulnerable.

He could play with this human because she could fight back, she could fight back well, and hard, and it was just so _god damn tempting._

But he waited, and he wasn't sure why.

* * *

_**A/N: Look for updates often, reviews are appreciated**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Touch**

**Kamisama Hajimemashita / InuYasha crossover**

**Rating: T/M**

**Akura-ou X Kagome**

(7)

She walked alone from her friends down the dirt roads, her shoes scuffed the wet dirt and it graded on his ears. He walked besides her silently, her strange thing she called an _umbrella_ hung loosely from his hand and rested on his shoulder, covering the both of them.

He was irritated, extremely so: Tomoe was planning on turning into a human; Tomoe vanished; and the War God (or whatever) was hunting him down and planning to throw him to Yomi-no-Kuni.

He snorted as a thought ran through his mind: _"Like hell they would."_

He had happened upon the miko by chance, and after a spar which left another hole in his hand a few scratches on her abdomen, they called a temporary truce and now there they walked in the rain.

It was rather close proximity, her shoulder touching his arm.

He didn't mind much though; the way the sun struggled to peak out from the gray clouds, the way the leaves bristled with the heavy rain drops hitting on them, even to the way a few drops clung to Kagome's bangs.

Akura-ou felt weightless in that one moment, and if it was the divine's power that did it, well he may just turn into a praying man.

He scoffed at this notion audibly, his cheeks caught heat when he saw her questioning stare and her bright blue eyes that blinked innocently yet knowingly at the same time.

He wanted to grab her cheek then, and add another scratch (just one) to her fine collection of scars that were added just hours before by his claws- his hands. Her flesh must've been soft because his claws tore right through it.

But a part of him just wanted to touch it, to see if it really was.

* * *

_**A/N: Look for updates often, reviews are appreciated**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Touch**

**Kamisama Hajimemashita / InuYasha crossover**

**Rating: T/M**

**Akura-ou X Kagome**

(8)

The War God came, and he took Akura-ou's body away, she called his name- reached for his hand before it got pulled away from her for possibly ever.

His body sunk into the hole before she could grab his hand, and she stared at the reformed ground with a silent shock and just a trace of tears misting behind her eyes.

His soul was lost somewhere else, and really she didn't know if she would ever see him again.

Though she was sure she heard him call her name before he disappeared.

_"Kagome."_

* * *

_**A/N: Look for updates often, reviews are appreciated**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Touch**

**Kamisama Hajimemashita / InuYasha crossover**

**Rating: T/M**

**Akura-ou X Kagome**

(9)

The years dragged on and she stayed behind from the well, visiting her home in the future and checking up every now and then;  
Until she met a strange boy and two equally as strange shikigami that followed him.

They passed by on the streets, his eyes meeting hers as her hair flew wild (like it always did) and she tucked it behind her ear.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw her standing there, the same as she had been when he left: Hair, eyes, nose, cheek, lips. It was all the same.

And it made him really, really, _really_ angry.

She found out his name (for now) is Kirihito, and he's trying to get his body back.

She honestly doesn't know what to think about the whole situation, it was a long shot she would even ever see the demon again.

And yet there he stood, as the one thing he despised the most.

She laughed at him and at the irony of the situation and he only gave her a deadpanned look, stating she never changed. She only teased him more about it, but she didn't see the lingering smile.

He wanted to bruise those pretty cheeks again.

* * *

_**A/N: Look for updates often, reviews are appreciated**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Touch**

**Kamisama Hajimemashita / InuYasha crossover**

**Rating: T/M**

**Akura-ou X Kagome**

(10)

She was running, again.

She managed to get herself into a bad situation and her fight or flight instincts could use a fine tuning-

Because now she was running for her life, cursing every god behind her as she thought of their names.

She fell, and was about to fall down into the pit hole she was trying to avoid, but with a quick and silent movement that astounded even her (and she had trained with Sesshoumaru even!)- Kirihito's hand caught around her wrist, and her hand caught around his.

She stared amazed and gaping only slightly at the tall and lithe man in front of her, and it wasn't Kirihtio's brown eyes that stared at her.

It was very much Akura-ou once again, the pit must being his way out of Yomi-no-Kuni (Kagome reasoned with herself before realizing that he was her only way of not falling to her death and possibly rotting away).

He gave her a smirk, one that showed off his gleaming white teeth as his hand tightened around her wrist- but not in a way that it would hurt, but in a way that she would be protected.

"Your skin is soft…" He mumbled mostly to himself as he pulled her up and away from the pit, his arms closing around her frame in a protective manner and jumping out of the way as the demons who were chasing her fell into the pit one-by-one.

She had to turn her head away, and soon the pit was sealed shut.

She looked up at her unexpected savior, confusion in her eyes and a twinkle of unknown emotion in his.

"Thank you."

* * *

_**A/N: Here it is. **_

_**The **_**last chapter_._**

**_My god. _**

_**Well I had fun writing this and seeing all of your guy's views and reviews, so thanks for reading this long :)**_

_**If you wanna see more stories or have an idea for a story, just ask.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Review please.**_


End file.
